


Not Enough

by insaneFanatic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insaneFanatic/pseuds/insaneFanatic





	Not Enough

"Touch yourself," Gamzee's breath was hot against Eridan's neck. The fish-boy complied and ran his fingertips over the little sensitive fins on the head of his bone-bulge. He panted and whimpered and gritted his sharp teeth as he gripped his shaft and stroked himself roughly.

Gamzee laughed softly and wriggled out of his baggy polka-dotted pants, not even wearing underwear underneath. What was the point? He was gonna fuck Eridan anyway. Every evening at 6PM, Eridan was sweating and hot and just _touching_ every inch of his skinny body and scratching at his pelvis, gripping his royal purple pubic hair and just pulling on it because he knew what would happen if he went any lower. He still hears Gamzee's lazy voice, slurping and gulping handfuls of pie, "Don't touch, Eridan, or else I'll be forced to give you another 'surgery'."  
He didn't want that, of course he didn't want "surgery," it was bad and it hurt and of course Gamzee apologized and gave him kisses and hugs and even gave him an ice pack for his sore bottom, and although Gamzee did everything he could to make it better, it did work but at a slow pace. Never again did Eridan touch himself without Gamzee's consent.

"G-Gam... Please..." Eridan stopped working himself and spread his thighs and ass, the tip of one of his sharp nails penetrating his entrance slightly. He hissed and pushed in more, his whole finger inside him.

"Eridan, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid it's time for your next appointment with the surgeon," Gamzee grinned evilly, his white teeth showing in the shadows. He licked his sharp fangs and ran his long tongue up Eridan's neck. Eridan whined and bucked his hips, two fingers now inside him, going in and out, in and out. If he was going to get punished he might as well have some pleasure beforehand.

The clown got up from the bed, pulling up his pants and going to the pile of clubs he has in the corner of the room and getting one, he licked the wide end of the club, tasting Eridan's blood from the night before. He mumbled, "Miracles, bro..."

When Gamzee turned around, Eridan was already turned around, ass up, fingers spreading his entrance, he murmured, "Gam, I'm waiting."  
He's never wanted surgery until now. He wants it, he needs it,he wants that fucking club _inside him._

Gamzee went over and smiled. Eridan has gotten so stretched and wide, yet somehow, always found a way to get so tight when Gamzee fucked him. His length always being squeezed and wrapped around by Eridan's velvet walls. Gamzee wanted to feel that again, but Eridan had to be punished. His mind wouldn't rest until Eridan collapsed, tired and breathing heavily, eyes wet and bony cheek's stained with tears.

Gamzee took one last look at Eridan before shoving the wide end of the club roughly into the fish-boy. Eridan cried out, "YES!" with tears forming at the corners of his eyes, his bone-bulge leaking precum and staining the sheets. Gamzee has never felt so guilty and satisfied at the same time. He thrust in the club once more, harder, and Eridan groaned in pure _pleasure._

"You're a slut," Gamzee hissed but then laughed, "that's what John calls you, a slut. You throw yourself at anyone who comes along. You're lucky I even let you in my fucking house. Who knows what you've contracted from the people who only use you for your body?" Eridan whimpered and dug his nails into the mattress, he mewled lewdly, a few apologies following after.

Eridan winced and let out one last breathy moan as Gamzee forced the club into him one last time. He released, his genetic fluid getting everywhere, a rich purple mess. He fell limp on the bed, not even caring that he was lying in his own delicious filth. He scooped up some of his cum and lapped it up, as if he were Gamzee eating a Sopor Slime Pie.

Gamzee smirked and looked down at Eridan, he looked so pathetic and whorish and sexy, all he wanted was more. His mood quickly changed from humor to anger.

"You're mine," Gamzee growled and grabbed Eridan's hair, pulling his head close to his crotch. Eridan could feel the clown's bone-bulge against his cheek, only a layer of fabric separating them both. Eridan, not wanting to get Gamzee angrier, nodded and mouthed at Gamzee's bulge, wanting to please his master.

"I'm yours," Eridan whispered and undid Gamzee's pants, "all yours."


End file.
